Presents
by Itaneko-chan
Summary: Happy Birthday, Akashi-kun! Happy Birthday to you too, Kuroko-kun!
1. Akashi Seijuuro

(A/N: TODAY IS SEI'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! Anyway, because it's his birthday, he gets a one-shot with Tetsu all to himself, okay? I wrote this earlier- like around 3 in the afternoon, but I couldn't post it till now…in my time, it's still Sei's birthday… Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!)

* * *

"Happy birthday Akashi!" The entire basketball team congratulated their captain, who walked into the gym with his usual air of arrogance and- if they weren't mistaken- a bit of happiness.

"Hello everyone," Akashi greeted, walking over to his teammates. "Regretfully, I won't be able to attend practice today. _Please follow through with the training regime that is in this packet_." The redhead continued, his eyes twinkling mischievously, making the team pale and wonder what exactly was in the packet. "Goodbye." The heterochromatic player walked outside of the basketball court, walking to some unknown destination.

Mibuchi opened the packet, his eyes widening at what was in front of him. "These are…"

Upset at him for taking too long, Nebuya tore it from his hands. "What kind of joke is this?"

The first page of the packet held a bunch of drills that would instantly kill any basketball player within under an hour. "These are the drills that I used with the Generation of Miracles?" Mibuchi read, voice rising at the end.

Sighing, the three Uncrowned Generals began the drills, collapsing after they finished the first page, chugging their respective water bottles in an instant. "Akashi…is the devil incarnate!" Nebuya roared, throwing his water bottle across the gym and into the basket that was closest.

"What's got you uptight?"

The next page was a blank page and the page after was a red, black, and teal page that held a single paragraph.

'Did you all do the drills? Good. I was simply kidding about those drills, but I did train the Generation of Miracles with them every practice. The following pages should have personal training schedules, but for now turn to page 5.'

Page 5? The basketball players looked around, surprised to find that there was no page 5. The page numbers skipped five and instead went from four to six. "Is he kidding again?" They flipped through the pages, finding page five on page 15, which was colored purple.

'Here are coupons to a nearby hot spring. I doubt you'll be able to walk for a while.'

"That…"

* * *

"Akashi, do you think they'll even be able to finish the training menu you gave them? Hell, even we had trouble with it!" Aomine sighed, walking around with the redhead.

"There is a reason for everything I do, Daiki. You should be aware of that by now."

Aomine sighed once more, knowing that an argument with the _absolute_ captain of the Generation of Miracles was very stupid and out of line. But, when he had to say something, he had to say something, and something as useless as common sense wasn't going to hold him back at all.

"Now, would you care to explain where you are taking me?" Akashi questioned, curious as to why the Generation of Miracles would send _Aomine_ of all people to go and get him to bring him wherever they are.

"Can't tell," came a short, barely audible reply, seeing as Aomine was almost sleeping as he was walking.

"Someone's tired."

"Shut up; I don't care," Aomine yawned, stretching to keep himself awake as he walked.

"That very someone is also very daring and may not see tomorrow if he continues to act like this," Akashi threatened, taking joy in the scene of Daiki's dark features gradually turning pale.

"We're here, geez." Aomine knocked on the door, waiting for it to open. Not a second later, Kise, dressed in a black button-up, collared shirt, black jeans, and a yellow tie, opened the door, bowing slightly as he did so.

"Murasakibaracchi and Midorimacchi are waiting for you in the dining room," Kise provided, leading the two behind him to said room. Along the way, Akashi noticed that pictures of he and the Generation of Miracles were all hung along the hallway, with black as the color of the walls.

Finally arriving at the dining room, Akashi saw Midorima and Murasakibara putting lunch, snacks, and dessert on the table. The two were both wearing the same things as Kise, although Midorima had a green tie, and Murasakibara had a purple one. "Oh, Aka-chin. You're just in time." He pulled back the lid of the silver tray that he was holding to reveal a cake that was shaped like a shoji board. On one side of the board held pieces that had the faces of each of the members of the Generation of Miracles, except for Akashi. In the middle was a single gold eye, and the opposite side of the board had pieces with blank faces, indicating that it could be any team. The lines on the shoji board cake were red, and Akashi couldn't help the smile that crossed his features.

"You did well on the cake, Atsushi." He handed the tall giant an equally giant lollipop, watching as Murasakibara's eyes widened. He wasn't the baby of the Generation of Miracles for nothing- he was definitely a child at heart (that had a few- a lot- of screws lose). Or, for lack of better words, he was a child playing without a full deck (basically saying that something's wrong with him).

Murasakibara then sat down, motioning for everyone to do the same. Midorima began to cut up the cake, serving everyone a slice (including himself) as he did so. Akashi noticed that he wasn't even wearing the tape on his left hand. "I won't be in uniform if it's on my hand," Midorima had responded when Akashi asked him earlier on. Dismissing the answer, Akashi sighed, eating his piece of the cake.

Where was Tetsuya? Seirin's shadow was never late, so Akashi began to wonder if either Kuroko had forgotten (which wasn't possible), or there was something planned later on, and that Tetsuya would join up with them then. "Please follow me, Akashi," Midorima (formally) got up, walking through a bunch of halls that seemed to be like a maze. It seemed that all of the members of the Generation of Miracles had their own hallway, and they were currently walking through Akashi's, now crossing over into Kuroko's hallway. This hallway, Akashi decided immediately, was his favorite. It held many pictures that he'd never seen of the shadow, and color-wise, was more stylish than the rest. "I think you've been waiting for this." Opening the door, Akashi held in a gasp.

Lying on the bed was a certain shadow, who was by no means as emotionless as he usually was. "Aka-…Sei? Is that you?" Kuroko pulled at the restraints on his wrist, his black cat ears turning to listen better.

Kuroko had on a red and black corset, shorts that reminded Akashi of spandex that volleyball players wore, black, fingerless gloves (with red lace) that extended until Kuroko's elbow, and a pair of knee high red boots with a slight heel.

"Tetsuya…"

He was, most definitely, surprised. Akashi would have _never_ anticipated this from Kuroko- ever. So, it was a nice surprise.

"Happy birthday, Sei-kun." Kuroko's cattail flicked from left to right, a purr escaping his lips.

"Tetsuya." Unable to hold back, Akashi lunged forward, pinning the shadow underneath him. "What are you doing? Do you know what you're doing to me?"

"I'm your present, Sei-kun. It's my job to make sure you're happy and your job to enjoy me," Kuroko blushed. Obviously, that had been pretty hard for him to say, and it made Akashi happy to know that it was him that was making the shadow blush and no one else.

"You're my present," with that phrase, Akashi attacked Kuroko's neck, biting down on the creamy skin until he drew blood, licking the life source.

"Ah…Sei-kun." Continuing, Akashi fiddled for the zipper on Kuroko's corset, slowly unzipping the garment.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that Akashi is satisfied with his present…" Midorima told the group, a dark blush painting his cheeks as he recounted the sounds that he heard from the room not too long after he showed Akashi the phantom player.

"He better have! Now I owe Tetsu a year's worth of vanilla milkshakes!"

"Geez, Aominecchi! You're not the only one that does!"

* * *

(A/N: I might write a rated M fanfiction for AkaKuro, but until then, be satisfied with this? XD Please review and tell me what you thought~!)


	2. Kuroko Tetsuya

(A/N: Happy birthday, Tetsu! One-shot for Tetsuya~, the best shadow in the world~! This is probably going to be my ongoing fanfiction where I only update birthday fics! Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroko no Basuke~!)

* * *

Exiting his final class of the day, Kuroko walked into the gym for basketball practice with an indifferent expression, though it was quickly seen through.

"Eh? Is something wrong Kuroko-kun?" The current coach of Seirin, Aida Riko, waved her hand in front of the teal haired boy's face.

"Ah, excuse me. There's nothing wrong," he deadpanned, burying his conflicting emotions deeper into himself, covering the lid to his 'feelings jar' as Kise had once said in middle school at Teikou.

"Whatever you say, Kuroko-kun," Riko decided not to pressure one of her basketball players. She let out a huff. "Just remember that you can tell me anything, okay?" Fail. She felt a sweat drop appear on the back of her head.

"I will be sure to remember that, Riko-san." Kuroko turned away, walking towards the locker room to change. Was it that obvious? He'd have to try harder.

"Kuroko-kun, is that ringing coming from your bag?" Riko pointed to the backpack.

Well this was odd. Didn't he leave his cell phone at home? Kuroko _specifically_ remembered placing his phone on his bedside before leaving his house. He knew that he was supposed to always carry it around, but there was no reason for him to carry around something useless. Anyway, isn't that a ringtone different from his usual one?

Ignoring his thoughts that were telling him of the many horrors that could be in the small box, Kuroko pulled out a present from his bag. Who put it in there? He didn't see anyone put it in his bag…well this is certainly odd. He opened the box and found the ringing annoyance to be a new iPhone.

"Cool!" Koganei looked over the teal haired boy's shoulder at the new device with awe and a bit of jealousness. "That wasn't supposed to be in stores for another few months! Lucky~! How'd you get it?"

The quiet shadow shrugged, though from the green wrapping paper and green box, he figured that it was probably a present from Midorima (with help- threatening- from Akashi). A small smile graced his lips as he realized that they hadn't forgotten. The members of the Seirin basketball club pointed at his face in bewilderment.

"Y-You're smiling, Kuroko!" Kagami shouted out, pointing out the obvious, though he knew he was merely saying what everyone else was saying. The power forward, truthfully, had never seen such a happy expression on his face, and it was probably due to the phone that he had in his hand. The iPhone was in a black case, and was outlined in yellow. Thin teal lines went from the top right corner to the bottom left corner; in the middle, going from left to right, was his name in red. There was a small purple flower over the last kanji of his name, and a navy blue basketball in the upper left corner. In small print at the bottom right corner was the word _'Kiseki'._

A few text messages were displayed on the screen, all addressed to Kuroko.

* * *

_From: Kise Ryouta~7_

_To: My Kurokocchi_

_Subject: Do you like it?_

_Message: Uwa~ isn't it pretty, Kurokocchi? It even has your name on the back, ssu! Don't forget to meet us at the convenience store an hour after your basketball practice ends! Wear something warm and nice, ssu!_

_From: Aomine Daiki~5_

_To: My Tetsu_

_Subject: Oi, Tetsu!_

_Message: Dunno if ya got Kise's message or not. He's not the smartest person I know… blonde idiot… -_- I'll pick u up at ur house at 6:30, k? See ya_

_From: Midorima Shintarou~6_

_To: My Kuroko_

_Subject: Meeting_

_Message: Do not forget to meet up with us at the convenience store we frequented in middle school; Aomine should be there to pick you up and take you there at 6:30. Be mindful that you will have a few extra minutes. Ahomine is never on time._

_From: Murasakibara Atsushi~9_

_To: My Kuro-chin~_

_Subject: Hi Kuro-chin~_

_Message: Hello Kuro-chin~. Mido-chin and Aka-chin got the phone for you, but we all got to decorate it~! Do you like the purple flower, Kuro-chin? Oh, I have some vanilla candy for you…but only if I don't eat it…_

_From: Akashi Seijuuro~4_

_To: My Tetsuya_

_Subject: Tetsuya._

_Message: I am assuming that the other four have texted you, correct? Do not be late to our meeting; I will make sure that Daiki is not late when he picks you up. Dress warmly, Tetsuya, for it will not be good if you catch a cold during the play-offs in your district area. _

* * *

Kuroko and his team read each of the texts, the other team members laughing as they watched Kuroko's face go from it's usual white to a dark red color as his embarrassment grew. He ignored their comments for the rest of practice, though Hyuuga and Izuki were wondering why the Generation of Miracles were all suddenly gathering together. Yosen and Rakuzan were both far away from Touou, Shuutoku, and Kuroko (Seirin), so it would have to be very urgent for Akashi and Murasakibara to come to Tokyo. Oh well, they could ask Kuroko later on, when the younger male wasn't trying his best to ignore them.

As he was leaving, Kagami cut his partner off, "Happy birthday, Kuroko." He thrust the well-wrapped present at his shadow before running away quickly. Sure, sometimes he could be compared to a fierce tiger on court. When it came down to the simple things in life such as giving presents to other people, or to cooking for someone else, he was hopeless. Sometimes, he could be compared to Midorima in terms of how tsundere he could be.

"I-IT'S KUROKO'S BIRTHDAY?" Riko screeched to no one in particular, leaning against the bleachers for support. _"He didn't tell me."_ Her bipolar side roared to life, scaring the first year trio.

Kiyoshi gave them a sympathetic look. "I would run guys…" Without a second thought, the three ran for their lives, not once looking back at the gym they were running from. "Riko-chan, I think you've scarred them for life…"

* * *

Kuroko threw open his closet door, digging through the few outfits he had that weren't basketball clothes. Not surprisingly, he was at a loss for what he should wear. The teal haired boy bit his lip as he stared at his useless array of school uniforms and basketball jerseys/basketball practice clothing. Finally, he found something that stood out to him. He settled for a pair of black pants, black boots (that came up to the middle of his shins), a black long sleeve shirt, and a teal tie. He wore a teal scarf as well, and a heavy, red jacket over everything. Just as he figured out his outfit, the doorbell rang.

"Oi, Tetsu! You ready yet?" Nodding to no one in particular, Kuroko grabbed his wallet (and new cell phone) and opened the door.

"Hello, Aomine-kun."

"Let's get goin', Tetsu."

"Yes." A few minutes into the car ride, the silence got awkward. They hadn't been keeping _constant_ contact, so it made their presence around each other uncomfortable.

"Thought we forgot, didn't ya?" To say that Kuroko was shocked would be an understatement. Where was the _aho_ that he had attended Teikou Middle with?

"…"

"Tch, m'not stupid, Tetsu."

The teal haired boy raised an eyebrow, "Could've fooled me, _Aho_mine-kun." Kuroko smiled genuinely, making the Touou ace blush slightly.

"Tetsu!" He pointed at his partner, completely caught off guard by the _adorable_ look that his shadow was giving him at the current moment.

"It would be smart if Aomine-kun paid attention to the road before he kills us both." And there went the totally captivating smile and endearing mood. Bye bye~!

The 'ganguro' turned his attention back to the road just in time to avoid the oncoming traffic. "An earlier warning would've been nice, Tetsu!"

Said shadow shrugged impartially, "…I was not the one that was distracted," He deadpanned.

"You were the one _distracting_ me!" Aomine sighed, running a hand through his hair to calm down. "Geez, Tetsu."

And thus, it was like old times again- the shadow and the light conversing casually, without need for questioning anything. It was times like this that made Kuroko wonder how everything changed so drastically, and how they became separated. Had the Generation of Miracles not changed (or rather, had Aomine not changed), Kuroko found himself thinking that he might've actually stayed with them. Then again, had it not been for Seirin, he wouldn't have found a need for the invisible drive, phantom shot, ignite pass _kai_, or any of his other moves that he improved. A few minutes later, after more bickering (though it was Aomine that was actually shouting), they arrived at the convenience store, where they saw the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

"Kurokocchi, ssu!" The blonde announced as pulled the string of the yellow party popper he held in his hand. The other members of the GoM around him (excluding Kuroko) did the same, bringing Kuroko into a dysfunctional group hug. The reason it was dysfunctional? Midorima and Akashi are quite awkward when it comes to embraces and all that, so it took Murasakibara and Kise to convince Midorima, and a happy Kuroko to convince their captain.

Pushing past the awkwardness, the party continued. Somehow, Akashi had gotten a hold of _the best_ vanilla milkshakes in the world, and Kuroko was currently in heaven. The normally emotionless eyes of the passing specialist were shut as he savored the treat. Akashi, Murasakibara, and Kise were taking pictures one after the other, none of them wanting to miss anything. Kuroko opened his eyes and saw the cameras. "What are you three doing?"

Aomine shrugged to answer for them, though Murasakibara interrupted him. "Me and Kise-chin were taking pictures of you. I'm not sure what Aka-chin was doing…I think he was calling someone."

"Oh, okay." Kuroko resumed drinking his shake, though he saw his boyfriend as of a year handing the purple haired giant a piece of candy. Well, he could get an answer later. Deciding to make conversation, the shadow of the Generation of Miracles swallowed whatever vanilla shake was in his mouth. "So, how is it going between you two, Kise-kun? Aomine-kun?"

The two in question stared at each other and then at Kuroko. "S-So forward, Kurokocchi!" Kise whined, though he was more than happy to reply. "Aominecchi is really sweet and nice~ and all~," the other people around him raised their eyebrows in question, "but he can also be such an idiot sometimes, ssu!"

"W-What? Kise!" Aomine spluttered, glaring at his boyfriend. "You ain't perfect either, Kise."

Kuroko smacked the _aho_ on the head. "You aren't supposed to tell Kise-kun that."

"Indeed, Daiki; do not go around insulting people. It makes me look bad." Akashi glowered as he thought of all the times the ace had brought down his reputation.

"How do _I_ have to do with anything?"

"Hey, isn't that Aomine Daiki? Yeah, that's the ace of the Generation of Miracles! Did you hear that they lost to some no-name team like Seirin?" The heterochromatic redhead began to simulate conversations he'd heard over the years.

"I heard that too! Maybe that Akashi Seijuuro guy isn't so 'absolute' after all. I mean if he's absolute and all, then his players shouldn't be losing their games! I heard that Yosen, Kaijou, and Shuutoku have at least lost once to Seirin!"

Another conversation began, though this time Kuroko decided to join in as they acted out two girls that went to Touou. Kuroko doubled up and played the part of Aomine.

"A-Aomine Daiki…look at him! He's even hotter in person!" Seirin's number 11 clutched the sides of his face in mock awe, bringing a darker blush to Aomine's already dark complexion.

"I-I know what you mean! He's coming this way, Haru-chan! Don't make us look bad!" Deciding to let go of his pride for a second to entertain Kuroko, Akashi pretended to dust off his clothes as if he were prepping himself for the arrival of a certain basketball player.

Kuroko walked towards Akashi with a 'totally-bored-outlook-on-life' face, smirking as he caught sight of 'Akashi'. "Are you stalkers?"

Akashi mocked embarrassment, shaking his head slightly. "We-We're not stalkers!"

"Tch; like I'd believe that. Better leave before that Imayoshi weirdo gets here. Friggin' pervert." And just like that, Kuroko walked off, casually waving the 'girls' off with his right hand, not even bothering to give them any sort of reassurance.

"I-I hate him!"

"That stupid jerk!"

"Those stupid Generation of Miracle freaks!"

"And that stupid, _short_ captain of theirs! He's the _creepiest_ of them all! I swear he's some kind of control freak!"

"Why would you say that, Kimi-chan?"

"Because look at that stupid Aomine! It takes a freak to know a freak, and a control freak to control another one." By this point in time, Akashi was shaking slightly in anger, before Kuroko placed his hand on Akashi's shoulder.

"Now do you see, Aomine-kun? Your reckless and stupid actions make us all look bad." Though he knew he should be feeling remorse, the amused fire of emotions dancing in Kuroko's eyes made the embarrassment (for Akashi) worth it.

"Anyway, why don't we play a game of basketball? Three-on-three. Shintarou, Atsushi, and I will be on one team. Daiki, Tetsuya, and Ryouta will be on the other. The first team to gain 100 points will be declared the winner, and will have their choice on how to torture the other team. Does that sound fair?" The other five nodded their heads before separating into their teams.

"Let's get 'em, Tetsu." Aomine held out his fist, watching as Kuroko bumped his fist. The shadow seemed to be the same, but his entire _being_ was happier. It was as if the only thing that could make Kuroko happy was playing basketball. Looking over at the scheming blonde, the two shared a smirk.

"Hey, Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! We should try that thing from middle school! You know what I mean, ssu!"

"Well, it's definitely been a while," Aomine stretched out, knowing that this game wasn't going to be a push over. In terms of strength, the other team had the perfect shooter, best defense, and the absolute emperor. On the other hand, they had the ace, the copycat, and the passing specialist. Some would immediately place their bets on the team that had Akashi; he never loses, so why should they assume any different? For those people that had played against the Generation of Miracles in middle school, they would know to pick the team that had Aomine and Kuroko- the invincible duo.

Kuroko threw the ball into the air as high as he could, watching as it disappeared from their line of sight for a few moments. Calculating where it would land, Akashi began to give out orders to his team. "Atsushi, take four steps to the right. Stay there and jump when you hear the ball drop onto the court. It'll be too strong to catch right away."

The teal haired boy, on the other hand, anticipated this as well. "Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Please be ready." And so, the game commenced.

Both teams were definitely evenly matched, and before they knew it, the score was at an even 97-97. All the prodigies were sweating heavily, their expertise, strength, and stamina being put to the ultimate test. Before they knew it, Midorima was setting himself up for a full-court shot. Sharing smug looks, Team AoKiKuro (as they dubbed themselves) put their plan into action. Kise put up as tight defense on Midorima as he could, Aomine was standing beside Murasakibara, and Kuroko was being followed by Akashi. Perfect.

"Now!" Kuroko ran towards Midorima, using both he and Kise as a screen. He ran down towards where Midorima would be aiming to shoot, before launching himself at the kneeling Aomine. Closing his eyes to allow the feel of the ball to take over, the glasses wearing basketball player sighed, dribbling a little before he shot.

"Shintarou! Don't shoot!" Akashi shouted, though he knew they were too late. Kuroko lunged towards Aomine, who stood to full height, sending his partner flying into the air. It seemed that they hadn't lost their touch as Kuroko hit the ball towards where Kise was. The blonde scored the final three-pointer, making the game their win.

"Good job, Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryouta." The redhead congratulated, before his face turned serious. "Now, what 'punishment' have the three of you decided upon?"

Kise was the first one to start laughing, followed by Aomine, and then quietly by Kuroko. "There's no punishment, Akashicchi!"

"It was a fun game, Akashi-kun." Kuroko and Aomine were standing side by side, their smiles brighter than any light Kuroko could outline. "Everyone…"

"Yes, Kurokocchi?"

"Tetsu?"

"Kuroko?"

"Kuro-chin?"

"Tetsuya?"

Tears were gathering in the teal haired boy's eyes. "I thought you all forgot…" Gaining sympathetic looks, the Generation of Miracles smiled at their phantom player.

"You're too important, Kurokocchi, ssu!"

"Trust us more, Tetsu. We're not _that_ stupid!"

"Kuro-chin is Kuro-chin. We can't forget Kuro-chin, no matter how invisible Kuro-chin is."

"Not to be rude, but isn't that a stupid assumption, Kuroko?"

"How could we forget your birthday, Tetsuya?"

"…Thank you, everyone." The six gathered together as a single team, (most of them) smiling at each other. "Let's become the Generation of Miracles again."

* * *

(A/N: I hope that was satisfactory! I promise that the chapter for my other story is on its way, and Shizuka has edited it a little as well! There's definitely a sequel to this, so keep on the look out! Thank you all for reading this and please review, follow, and/or favorite!)


End file.
